★ AlpineClan ★
'History' The Clans journeyed from the Lake territories after the disastrous explosion triggered by The Night. Four became Two and Russetstar continued to the sandy territory to become ShoreClan while Finchstar stayed in the mountains and founded AlpineClan. Soon after his kits were born, a Night cat attacked him and the leader plummeted down the cliffs. He narrowly managed to return to camp but the infection in his leg ripped away all nine lives. Lore'' AlpineClan is known for their tough, burly warriors. They’re strong climbers and jumpers - a kick from them can be fatal - and it’s very difficult to knock them unbalanced. They are known to hunt more with their teeth than their claws, especially older warriors, as their claws can dull over time from the rocks in their territory. Because of the many loners that make their home around the territory and travelers that pass through the mountains, AlpineClan is quick to confront intruders, either to chase them out or, sometimes, welcome them for a bit - the Clan is actually rather hospitable at times, because they know traveling the mountains is difficult work. However, they will make it known when a cat has stayed past their welcome. AlpineClan doesn’t just let any cat join them - even if the cat is warrior-aged, they have to be trained like an apprentice to learn Clan ways, cooperation, respect, and how to balance and survive in the harsh mountains. Values AlpineClan values hard work (they don’t have the privilege of sunning themselves everyday like ShoreClan), respect, autonomy, and honor. They’re patient to an extent but can be very blunt when that wears thin, and are likely to be prideful and stubborn. Their size and direct way of going about things can be intimidating, but there’s a warmth about them, too. Attractiveness isn’t particularly important to AlpineClan - everyone has their own likes and dislikes, but large, broad-shouldered, sturdy cats with thick, long fur are more likely to survive in the mountains, and are thus more attractive. Naming Names are very important to Clan cats - it’s something that separates a Clan cat from a loner or kittypet, and is unique and tailored to the individual. Dawn, Star (reserved for leaders), and (to a lesser extent) Moon are considered holy names by all Clans and are only rarely awarded as suffixes, usually to medicine cats of note. Shade, the cat that murdered DawnClan’s namesake, is still considered an unlucky name with bad omens among the Clans (but Shadow is fine). However, over time this has become less prominent, being replaced instead by the suffix -night. Such a name denotes a cruel cat with cult-like allegiance to The Night, the vengeful spirits of evil cats. The prefixes Coal, the name of the medicine cat that discovered the Starpond, and Finch, the founder of AlpineClan, are given to special kits with their likeness in memory of their passing, and are awarded as suffixes to those that have shown a special connection to DawnClan or AlpineClan, respectively. AlpineClan-exclusive names Elk, Bear, Eagle, Raptor, Salmon(?), Pine, Summit, Peak, Rapid, more Territory AlpineClan’s territory is near the peak of one of the tallest mountains in the region. It is heavily wooded with a mix of deciduous and pine trees, though it becomes more barren and gravelly higher up the mountain. It is steep, rocky terrain; cats with unsure footing are likely to slip down the cliffs. The forest is full of prey and a few herds of deer or larger elk, which cats are careful to avoid spooking, but there are also many predators, such as eagles and other large birds of prey, coyotes, foxes, and the occasional bear or mountain lion. Heavy rains are also a danger in this territory, as they can cause flash floods, dislodged boulders and, in some cases, mudslides. These gradual changes in the territory are carefully observed by the medicine cats. Loners and rogues have made their homes in the surrounding woods, many before the Clan’s settled, and the lower, easier territory is often used by traveling outsiders to pass through the mountains. The Camp AlpineClan makes its home in a spacious, mossy cave near the top of a mountain. The main entrance of the cave is hidden behind bushes and curtains of lichen, and a small entrance in the back leads deeper into the forest. A calm trickling can be heard in the back walls of the cave as groundwater and snowmelt feeds a stream small enough for older kits to jump over. It flows through the cave, out the main entrance, to the rapids, and eventually to the waterfall above the Starpond. It gets fuller in the spring and can make dens uncomfortably wet, but it thankfully never gets big enough to flood the entire camp. Dens are made in the crevices of the cave wall, but they are much more open and loosely made than those of the Lake territories, as the cave provides most of the shelter the Clan needs. The leader’s den is under a large rock, the top of which is used to hold Clan meetings. The medicine den is a small tunnel dug in a softer area of the cave floor that opens to a much smaller cave stocked with herbs. The opening is large enough for a medicine cat, their apprentice, and 2-3 sick or injured cats. The warriors den in closest to the main entrance to protect the camp; likewise, the elder’s den and nursery is the farthest back. The Overhang The main entrance of the cave faces a large cliff overhang where one can observe the far reaches of the territory. The stream that runs through camp veers west and flows down the steeper side of the overhang, where the land gives way and cats can easily fall dangerous heights, but a narrow path curls around its east side that makes it much shorter. A full-grown warrior can usually manage to jump from the path to the top of the overhang without much difficulty, so AlpineClan apprentices are taught to climb here. As long as they stay away from where the rest of the mountain gives way to a sheer cliff face to the west, young apprentices - and sometimes even kits if they’re big enough - are trained to climb and jump with confidence and learn how to regain their footing and balance on the steep, uneven terrain in their territory. The Rapids A large, fast-moving river cuts through the territory and is fed by many streams around the mountains, including the one in AlpineClan’s camp. There are calmer areas where one may be able to fish, but the current is very strong - cats that get swept away are almost certainly doomed to be shredded by the rapids or thrown into the ocean by the waterfall further down, and attempts at rescue usually result in more drowned cats. The rapids are to be respected; there are calmer streams west of the territory known for their salmon runs (and hungry bears) that don’t end in a treacherous waterfall. The Waterrocks On the peak of a nearby smaller but much steeper mountain is a clearing of flat, moss-covered rocks shaded by broad-leaved oak and maple trees. A sheer cliff face looms above, and from it a small waterfall trickles down into various small pools in the pile of eroded boulders that have fallen over the years. The stream that flows out turns into rapids as it cascades down the mountain, but it slows and eventually curls around the Twin Oaks and meets with the main river just before the Starpond’s waterfall. This clearing is used to train older apprentices, as it’s a difficult journey up the steep mountain side. They learn advanced climbing skills and practice fighting moves here, and it’s the mentor’s responsibility to keep a sharp eye to the sky for any hungry eagles. Cats will also travel here to warm their pelts in the sun, but it’s a good idea to stay alert or avoid it altogether on windy days, as boulders can dislodge and crush a relaxing cat. Traditions The traditions of the Lake territories, such as Gatherings and ranking ceremonies remain. Small differences are noted below. The Warrior Code All Clan cats learned the Warrior Code from DawnClan generations ago. It’s what makes a Clan cat different than a loner or kittypet - they live for something bigger than themselves. Most of the rules are followed, and punishments always depend on the demeanor of the current leader, but AlpineClan may treat some rules differently than ShoreClan. Due to the amount of dangerous animals in the forest and how easy it is to get lost in all the different scents, kits are not permitted to leave camp without an adult guardian. If a kit is big enough and deemed mature enough, their mother or a warrior may bring them to the rocks just outside camp to practice climbing, and then graduate on to the shallow side of the Overhang. AlpineClan is very adamant about the feeding of queens, kits, and elders before warriors and apprentices, especially in the winter. Breaking this rule is dishonorable and slashes the cat’s reputation within the Clan. Appointing a deputy at moonhigh can sometimes take slightly longer (but not more than 3 day’s) than the required time - the leaders of AlpineClan don’t want to rush such an important decision. Some deputies may be appointed despite having never been mentors. It is very possible for there to be no kits ready to become apprentices when a Deputy is needed, especially in the early years of AlpineClan after Finchstar’s sudden death. If this is the case, the Deputy is the first in line to be appointed an apprentice. The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task. In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan. In very, very extreme cases, on the order of extensive murder plots, a cat may be killed so as not to pose a danger to AlpineClan, ShoreClan, and any other cats in the area. If the river is not frozen over, the criminal is to be thrown into the current to let DawnClan decide whether or not they survive the treacherous rapids. If it is frozen over, they are pushed off the steepest side of the Overhang, almost guaranteeing a broken limb or two, and left in the frigid air to fend for themselves. Apprentice Training As soon as their ceremony is dismissed and they are congratulated by the Clan, apprentices run out into the territory with their mentor to explore and get to training immediately. Apprentices must master fear of heights and learn to balance in even the steepest, most unstable or crumbly land before learning any fighting moves. Climbing the shallow part of the Overhang comes first, then they graduate to learning to climb and balance in trees - even in high winds. The hunting crouch and stealth moves are taught in the lush forest in their territory, and then they make the first trek up the mountain to the Waterrocks to climb the sheer cliff face and learn how to fight. When an apprentice has learned how to climb the sheerest cliffs with confidence, fight honorably, and has unshakable balance, they are put to the test. Apprentice Assessment An apprentices’ hunting skills are put to the test with the task of catching a rabbit in a part of the forest with the highest amount of crunchy sticks and leaf litter covering the ground. They then have to make their way up the steep, rocky mountain to the Waterrocks, and then climb the sheer cliff face. At the top, they are met by their mentor (or a different mentor, or the leader) and “attacked.” The apprentice must demonstrate confident balance and footing in the boulders and steep terrain, and be able to push the “attacker” up the mountain all while demonstrating their mastery of fighting moves. When this exhausting task is achieved, the apprentice is allowed to rest at the Waterrocks before returning to camp for their warrior ceremony. Warrior Ceremonies When warriors are given their names, they are to sit silent vigil over the camp until sunhigh the next day. When that time is up they are free to go about their warrior duties, or participate in an unofficial competition of who breaks first. Older warriors find much glee in trying to get the new warriors to break their solemn silence by getting in their face or trying to make them laugh. Some elders think it’s immature, but it brings the Clan closer together. Death of a Kit There is always the chance that kits in a litter - especially large litters - will die before their first month. It occurs less often in Clan life, but it can still happen, Sometimes queens will wait a quarter-moon before naming her kits to make the potential loss of them easier, especially if she’s experienced early kit deaths in the past. The death of a kit and its circumstances are omens to be read by medicine cats. When they are done observing, they comfort the mother (and littermates, if they’re old enough to understand what happened), then they, the leader, and sometimes the deputy decorate the kit’s body with flowers, feathers, and moss, and place it in the stream. It is believed the river will give the kit the wisdom of the mountains and guide them to DawnClan. The cats then sit silent vigil, and other cats of the Clan may sit near the grieving mother if she allows it, or press their nose in her fur in support. Retirement Ceremonies Old cats that wish to retire are given a respectful ceremony that remembers some of the big things they brought to the Clan, such as kits and achievements like surviving predator attacks with scars to show it, or fighting with honor in notable battles. They are thanked for their service and wished a peaceful, restful retirement. Warriors that must retire due to a severe injury also have a ceremony, though it is more solemn. The warrior is acknowledged for their service to the clan and celebrated for the virtues they showed when they received the injury, especially if it was in combat or while saving another cat. Name changes in that case would be honorary regarding them surviving with their scars (things like Crookedstep, Fox-bite, Heavy-jaw, Half-ear; the dashes can be optional but show they are name changes regarding these scars and not their original given names). Elder Stories Elders are an important part of the Clan (you have to pay to have an elder character, afterall). They’ve experienced more than anyone else in the Clan, and their advice should be heard. They might be grumpy or complain a lot, but elders are the storytellers in a Clan. They might speak about the old Clans, or Dawn and how DawnClan came to be, and they probably have a story or two that explains why foxes have cat’s eyes, how Cougars were exiled from LionClan, or an answer for how the Moon and Sun were created. Elders are important for their wisdom and lore (and everything they say will be added to clan history/lore, so be creative!) Fewer-Predators Feast The Warrior Code states that prey is only killed to be eaten. This is doubly true in the case of a bird of prey, such as a hawk or eagle. The body of the predator is brought back to camp, where a Clan meeting is held to thank DawnClan for their luck, and praise is awarded to the warrior(s) that risked their lives bringing it down. The bird is plucked by apprentices and the Clan feasts; the bigger the bird, the bigger the celebration. Its downy feathers are then used to soften the nursery and elder’s den, and a tail feather is given to the warrior(s) involved to decorate their nests. Warriors with the most feathers sticking out of their nests are admired as the toughest in AlpineClan. Starpond Seals The Starpond is a tidal pool in a cave behind the waterfall that cascades into the ocean at the very end of the river. The rocks around the cave are used as sunning spots by dozens of large, barking seals. It is believed they guard the Starpond and can hold back the tide to allow cats to walk the narrow path along the cliff face and prevent the waves from crashing over and pulling them to the icy depths below. As such, each cat traveling to the Starpond is to catch a fish and present it near (but not too close) the seals before continuing the harrowing trek along the cliff face above the crashing ocean waves. Omens AlpineClan is closest to the stars, and so their medicine cats are always observing the night sky and the changing world around them for signs from DawnClan. The main entrance to the cave faces south, so, like the path of the sun, omens are read left-to-right. If a blizzard has hit and the journey to the Starpond is nearly impossible, AlpineClan medicine cats may travel to the pools at the Waterrocks instead to attempt to speak with DawnClan. If the land is frozen over and the mountain air is too dangerously cold, medicine cats may watch the night sky or the subtle changes in the land (such as the patterns and colours of pebbles after a heavy rain) for omens instead. Kitten Birth Times AKA Lite Clan-Astrology. The number of kittens in a litter is significant - the second kit born in a litter has different implications regarding personality and destiny than the first, for example. Kit Numbers First kit of the litter: determined, passionate, aggressive, domineering Second kit of the litter: balanced, creative, intuitive, supportive but independent Third kit of the litter: likely more social than the others, quick-thinking Fourth kit of the litter: likely the runt, awkward, naive, kind, emotional, insecure It is uncommon for litters greater than 4 to survive. Any kits born after the fourth are almost expected to die early; if they survive it’s a celebration and increases the mother’s reputation in the Clan, but it is believed their life will be unstable, or at least unlucky, and they’re likely living on borrowed time. Labor Times The time in which the queen goes into labor is also significant, and implies what the litter may be known for. Dawn: the litter will be playful, curious, notable apprentices, but may be dependant or gullible and easy to lead astray Noon: the litter will be fiery, notable fighters, but may also incite battles Dusk: the litter will be relaxed, notable hunters, but may also take the easier path Midnight: the litter will be intuitive, notable trackers, but may also be very secretive or suspicious of others Labor Months The time of month is slightly different, and implies what the litter will bring to the Clan or have to deal with in their lifetimes. Moonless night: the litter is independent but also perhaps manipulative and underhanded, or will deal with characters with those traits; they may have to face their own inner darkness Crescent Moon: the litter will use their claws much in life; they will bring the Clan prosperity in the way of prey, be lucky hunters, but may also find themselves in battles with others, both physical and mental Half-Moon: the litter will be of sound, logical minds (especially if waxing gibbous); they will likely bring the Clan peace, negotiations, and may be inclined to be medicine cats, or at least have interest in DawnClan; may struggle with decisions and pleasing others above sticking up for themselves Full-moon: the litter is lucky and will be very supportive and social; they will bring charisma and new relations to the Clan Birthing is a stressful time for medicine cats as they have to assist and support the queen with their supply of herbs while also making note of the positions of the moon and the sun as the process begins.